1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for determining temperature set points in systems having particulate filters with regeneration capabilities.
2. Background Art
A particulate filter is a device for capturing particulates emitted in exhaust gases from a combustion engine. In some systems employing a particulate filter, it may be desired to oxidize or burn the capture particulates in a process commonly referred to as regeneration. The regeneration of the particulates is dependent on temperatures at the particulate filter, which may be influence by exhaust gas fuel levels and exhaust gas temperatures.
Accordingly, a need exists to control exhaust gas fuel levels and exhaust gas temperatures at the particulate filter so as to facilitate regeneration of particulates captured with the particulate filter.